Better Late
by Yarol
Summary: Finally being in the right place at the right time? CC 2224 could live with that. Would live with that. Cody runs into Obi-Wan on the Death Star Shipping happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes/warning:** some suicidal thoughts and actions through-out. Also I ship Cody-Wan and Kalluzeb, awright?

* * *

CC 2224 tried to stick to patrolling corridors that were out of the way and unfrequented by others. He _had_ the seniority to choose that. He also has no desire to see the numbskulls he's been forced to train, bumbling and bragging, as if they had any right to claim they were superior to him and his brothers. It was bad enough that every time he had gotten himself somewhere remote and was about to try and find a way to contact the Rebellion, General Skywalker (CC 2224 would never think of him as Vader, that gave the fallen jedi a coward's way out) pulled him to whatever nightmare the Empire had cooked up. Because, like as not, General Skywalker was an ass who wanted a living security blanket nearby no matter how high and mighty he claimed he was, never mind that CC 2224, once his mind had cleared, once it had become his own again and he had the thrice-damned chip taken out, once he was _Cody_ again, would have gladly chucked them both back into the lava if he were able to.

Of course, Skywalker was also punishing him for not killing General Kenobi. CC 2224 was a good asset to the Empire. Good assets shouldn't be allowed to wither away too soon. So Skywalker had had CC 2224's aging slowed to what passed for normal human standard. He had had to watch his brothers, the shinies, the cadets grow old before their time, and all the while they looked at him with hurt eyes not quite understanding why he was being spared. And he had to teach the arrogant dismissive natural borns to be soldiers. CC 2224 had thought that was worst hell he could ever know.

But the Death Star took the proverbial biscuit.

CC 2224 had watched in horror over Scarif as the battle station boiled way part of the planet. He had to discreetly flee the bridge when Alderaan shattered; he'd learned very young vomiting in one's helmet was never a good thing.

Now he found himself in one of the darker alcove of the corridor, and let himself lean with his forehead against the wall. This was intolerable. This was impossible. Cody had kept himself going because he had foolishly deluded himself that somehow, some way, he could help the first small pockets of resistance to the Empire and later that he could escape to the Rebellion. The Death Star killed that delusion.

He had come up with one fragile terminal option: he wondered if he could carry enough explosives in a suicidal dive into the power core. And if it would make any difference in the end anyway.

He almost didn't hear the careful, stealthy footsteps. Cody derisively doubted any of the natural-borns would have even noticed them. Still, whether he liked it or not, Cody was a soldier, a good soldier, and good soldiers followed orders even if they'd rather eat their blasters. Besides he didn't need anyone else finding his little space of quiet. He took a deep breath and stepped into the main body of the corridor his blaster raised. His legs almost gave out from under him.

It had been years, but Cody still knew a Jedi when he saw one.

And this one ignited their lightsaber immediately.

A sense of relief washed over Cody, and he allowed himself to sink to his knees. Unlatched and removed his helmet with one hand. He closed his eyes and held his head up high to offer his neck.

"Please, sir, please."

There was a hesitation, an intake of breath, and he heard the 'saber turned off.

Cody had felt despair before, but this hit him like a ton of duracrete.

Then there were two hands on his arms and he was being pulled to his feet.

"No more of that, Commander," an aged but familiar voice gently chuckled, "we have to get off this battle station."

Cody's eyes open from the shock he felt, and he looked into the Jedi's face. General Kenobi had grown older, rather more harshly than he should have, but it was _his_ General. Cody dropped his helmet.

A broken "Sir" was all Cody could manage, before he was trailing after General Kenobi. After that it was a bit of a blur interspersed with a few razor sharp images the next few hours.

The strongest of which was that General Skywalker apparently forgot that armor, no matter how good, really didn't do much good if someone shoved a blaster point blank into it and kept firing until the energy magazine was empty. Cody's told later that he was screaming obscenities the entire time.

Cody remembers ordering the smuggler to not go directly to the Rebel base, but gave him coordinates to several systems where they could check for and dump any tracking devices before they finally head for the Rebel base, and apparently because humoring the very excitable defecting stormtrooper is a time-honored tradition his orders were followed.

But Cody's favorite memory was finally sitting/falling asleep beside his General. He could answer questions later.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenobi felt Cody slip into sleep and smiled gently.

Truth be told he had not expected to leave the Death star alive. Once he had felt his former apprentice's presence, he had been certain that their final confrontation was at hand, and the best Obi-Wan could do was ensure Luke escaped with Leia (because that seemed a given, that somehow some way Luke would find his sister.)

When he had entered that deserted corridor, he thought he hadn't sensed any one there. Looking back, it should have been obvious he had discounted a presence that his mind always told him would be there, even after these many years. It was just fortunate that Cody's mind was his own again.

It had been startling when the Storm Trooper had removed his helmet. For a split-second Obi-Wan had almost believed that it was Jango Fett revived in that dark space. But the plea, the offering of his neck, and wash of relief said otherwise, as had the despair when Obi-Wan had extinguished his light saber.

Obi-Wan would never forget Cody's face when he had finally realized who was helping him up off the floor. It had gone from devastated despair to blank surprise to… well the closest Obi-Wan could come up with was worship and adoration, and Obi-Wan was not comfortable with that at all. When they had started moving again they had fallen into a rhythm Obi-Wan had thought lost forever.

And then they got to the hangar.

He had, at best, hoped that Cody would follow a final order.

"Run"

And protect Luke and Leia.

Instead Cody had erupted.

Obi-Wan had known the Clone Troopers had learned many, many phrases from the many worlds they had fought on, and undoubtedly Cody had learned many since then. Cody used some curses that even Obi-Wan was unfamiliar with as he had vented twenty years of pain and regret as he killed Vader.

After that it seemed everything had frozen in shock as he had hauled Cody across the hangar deck to the Millennium Falcon still pressing the trigger of his depleted blaster. Once they were space-borne Cody had started issuing orders and generally taken command. And now, satisfied that reality was arranged to Obi-Wan's convenience, he finally wound down and deigned to relax.

"Uhm?" Luke's eyes were large as saucers. Leia's were…almost as large, but there was a sharpness to her gaze that Luke's didn't hold.

"This is Commander Cody," Obi-Wan said quietly, shifting so Cody rested against him more comfortably, grateful that Cody had stripped down to his blacks, "he served with me in the Clone Wars."

"Oh! Did he know my Father too, Ben?" Luke took the cue to be quiet, well, quieter than normal.

"Yes, he did," Obi-Wan answered truthfully, and he could see the curiosity growing in Luke's eyes

Oh dear, Obi-Wan thought. This could be an awkward situation, as Obi-Wan hadn't _properly_ introduce any of them to Cody.

However, Artoo skidded over to the rescue and tootling and beeping rapidly.

Threepio was hurrying over, fussing and fuming and sounding vaguely scandalized.

"Artoo, I don't know what's gotten into you, but that stormtrooper certainly does not owe you an oil bath!"

Artoo beeped insistently.

"The Battle of What? You're being delusional again," Threepio moaned, "you are not a war hero!"

Artoo let out a loud prolonged outraged whistle.

"Of course that droid would survive," Cody said groggily, lifting his head, and moved away from Kenobi, "My apologies, General."

A panel slid back on Artoo and a pincer emerged and pinched Cody's arm, and the droid tootled again.

"No, Wooley was the one who dumped that sticky pollen on you," Cody replied aggrieved and a touch sad, then he looked at Luke and Leia, both brimming with questions. Luke about his father and Leia wanted to know how he knew her father's favorite astro-mech. Cody looked to his general with his questions.

Well, no time like the present, Obi-Wan thought.

"Cody, these are Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan," Obi-Wan paused, "they are Senator Amidala and General Skywalker's children."

Cody nodded, that made sense.

Wait…

" **WHAT?!** " chorused three voices.

Artoo chortled gleefully.

* * *

By the time they reached Yavin IV, most of the pertinent questions had been answered, Captain Solo had been persuaded to remain with the Rebellion for a little while (mostly by Chewbacca,) and Cody had found a pair of trousers to put on over his blacks. What he really wanted was one of various cloaks his General had had a habit divesting himself dramatically of, so he could hide himself just a little bit longer.

According to the Princess, one of his Brothers was on Yavin IV.

Rex.

Any other Brother would be difficult enough to face.

But Rex?

A slow death by flimsi cuts and salt would be preferable.

Cody contented himself to staying at his General's heels as they exited the Millennium Falcon.

He was struck by the noise, and almost wished he was back in armor; a comfortable barrier. Most of it was muted joy that Princess Leia was alive, followed by an almost excited relief when more and more people realized, yes, that was Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. As though his General's presence alone presaged the fall of the Empire.

His General's new padawan was clearly overwhelmed until someone called his name, and then Luke lit up like a sun (Cody almost believed there was an actually brightening of the air around the boy) and ran over to another young man he called: "Biggs!"

"Huh," the smuggler's voice came from behind, "looks like everyone here but me knows someone in the Rebellion."

Cody glanced back and realized the young man was uncomfortable as he was. He shrugged.

"Stick around long enough and someday someone will know you."

Then he hurried after General Kenobi.

* * *

The Leadership of the Rebellion, at those present, weren't comfortable with Cody's presence. They certainly wanted him thoroughly debriefed before he was even allowed near any thing resembling a planning session.

But he just _would not_ leave Master Kenobi's side.

And the various attempts to draw him away were met with a long, cool stare, a flexing of fingers missing their blaster and a shuffle closer to the Kenobi.

"We appreciate that," Mon Mothma paused, almost squirming under Cody's gaze, "you have most grievously injured Darth Vader according to Princess Leia, however…"

"Oh, Cody didn't just wound Vader," Kenobi interjected in a light tone Mothma knew of old, "Cody killed him."

There was silence.

"Darth Vader is dead, we have the plans for the Death Star, and you appear to have returned from the dead, Master Kenobi," a heavily pregnant Twi'lek stated incredulously and slightly bitterly.

Obi-Wan could feel both joy and wounding grief warring in the woman. He felt another weight of loss on his being. This must be Hera Syndulla. He and Yoda had conversed and debated young Dume's attachment to her, and they had both felt his passing into the Force.

"Yes, ma'am," Cody answered, meeting her eyes, "and now we have to add overthrow the Empire to that list, ma'am," he tilted his head, a thoughtful look crossing his face, "and I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am."

Obi-Wan kept the surprise from his face, but Cody knew it was there, and quietly said, "I'll explain later."

Then everyone's attention was pulled away as an excited boffin hurried in and declared.

"We found it! We've found the Death Star's weakness!"


	3. Chapter 3

Only Obi-Wan's gentle laugh had convinced Cody to leave his side.

 _"You're scaring them," Obi-Wan had chuckled, as if he knew just how ridiculous the concept was, "they're afraid if they so much as breath wrong at me…" the light in those eyes had danced, and a hand had touched his cheek, "go get something to eat, my dear Cody."_

So now he was in what passed for a mess hall on Yavin IV, and to be honest Cody had never felt so exposed. The ones that stared out right at him didn't bother him as much as the ones who only took convert glances or the ones who very deliberately didn't look at him.

So, he gotten his tray of food and sat down at a table, disregarding the table's other occupants. The food was better than the Empire's rations, marginally. Cody was halfway through when there was a cautious cough from one of the others at the table. Cody paused, tilting his head to indicate that he _was_ listening.

"Is, Is it true that Darth Vader is dead?" what would be a pleasant Coruscanti-accented baritone if it hadn't cracked asked.

Cody turned his head just enough to look at the speaker, a forty-ish man who Cody supposed most people would find good-looking. Cody sat up straight so he could get a better look. Reddish blond hair, eyes oddly close to his own in color, a half-assed attempt at something resembling a beard, or the man had just let his sideburns go. Cody narrowed his eyes.

"You're the one that came from the ISB; managed to lose all his men first time out," Cody said casually, "ISB-021…Kallus, wasn't it?"

The color drained from the man's face, and soft growling started from the other side of the table.

"Knew you could go either way," Cody continued conversationally, "you had that look about you. Buckle down, or tear loose," Cody decided to cut it short, and returned his attention to his food, "yes, Vader is dead, hard to live with a bellyful of blaster-fire even in the best armor."

It took Cody a moment to realize aside from the soft growling the entire table had gone silent. Well, yes, he had to admit, his social skills were more than a bit rusty, and he probably either outed the man as a former imperial or possibly outed him as an imperial spy. In which case the Rebellion really needed to learn to screen their people better.

Then he heard a voice that filled him with dread.

"What's going on here?" a jovial and achingly familiar voice asked from behind him.

The growling transformed into a rough voice:

"It was a simple question," Cody looked in the direction of the voice and found a Lasat. Interesting, not many of them left, especially thanks to ISB-021, "and that karking bastard…" the lasat's speech devolved into a growl again, as he wrapped an arm around ISB-021's shoulder and pulled him close. Very interesting.

"What's the problem, mate?" Rex asked guardedly polite, as he tapped Cody's shoulder.

Cody froze at the touch. He felt tears prickle in his eyes, and a wave of cold rage through his heart. There was a time when Rex could have picked Cody out from a lineup of their brothers, helmeted and wearing plain armor without hesitation. So Cody stood up and turned to face the man who had once been the closest of his brothers.

"Hello Rex."

Oh.

Oh.

Rex…

Rex had…

Rex had gotten old.

Cody wasn't certain why that surprised him; he knew he was one of the few clones to have his aging slowed down to human 'normal,' but in his mind's eye, he still always saw Rex, well, he always saw Rex. Not this old soldier who still carried himself with such well-earned pride staring at him as if he was a ghost. (Which to be fair, Cody supposed, he was.)

Cody couldn't help the next thing out of his mouth.

"You grew a beard?"

That broke Rex out of his daze.

"Cody?! Cody? Cody!" Rex unceremoniously dropped his tray of food on the table, and wrapped his arms around Cody and pulled him in close, "Cody…"

He wanted to hug back. He wanted to shove Rex away. He wanted to shout invectives and insults. He wanted hold on and never let go again. This was **_Rex_** , the brother he'd always relied on, and who had failed him so completely.

And who had grown old.

How soon was Cody going to lose him again? How soon was he going to lose his General again?

It took only a second for Rex to register that Cody wasn't reacting, and pulled back, hands still on Cody's arms. Staring. Peering into Cody's face.

"Cody?"

"The General's alive," the words were coming out of his mouth, but they sounded so distant, "he's here. You grew a beard."

Rex slowly started to nod.

"Yes, I grew a beard," and his hands and arms shift so he lightly captured Cody's waist, "let's go talk somewhere quieter about that."

Then someone mumbled quietly, halfway between annoyance and affection.

"A Gregor."

Cody shook himself and shook Rex off and turned to the table. He didn't know who had said it, but now the table had his full attention and most of them had the good sense to lean away from him.

"What? What about Gregor?" Cody growled.

"Good fighter," the Lasat finally said, "Died with honor."

"That's not what you meant. How did you know Gregor?"

"Gregor came with Captain Rex to Lothal," Kallus said cautiously, since no one else at the table was speaking up, "he was a valiant fighter as Zeb said, but his premature aging," he paused picking his words carefully, "had unexpected effect on his mental stability." Kallus' gaze slid a little to a dark-haired young man at the table.

So he had been the origin of the remark. Cody fixed his gaze on him, causing the young man to squirm. Then Cody raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry!" the young man cracked like an egg, "I liked Gregor!"

"Okay, Cody," Rex took hold of Cody's arm, "Now Mart's apologized. Let's go find somewhere to catch up."

Cody let Rex lead him away.

* * *

"Well," Rex sighed once they had found a relatively isolated spot, "Cody."

"Rex."

Rex reached to touch Cody's face, hesitating until Cody gave a nearly imperceptible nod. Rex's hand was warm, and rough, and it was one of his brothers' hands and it had been far too long since Cody had had a brother this near. The last had been Wooley seven years ago, and Wooley had, well, Cody had given Wooley his blessing to go marching far away.

Cody still felt an anger towards Rex, but the warmth against his cheek had cooled it and made it distant. He took Rex's other hand in both of his.

"I missed you." came out of their mouths at the exact same time.

This time when Rex wrapped him a hug, Cody hugged back as if his life depended on it.

* * *

They still had far too much to talk about, to discuss and air out, but Cody felt a stiffness hadn't known he was carrying melt away as Rex and he returned to the mess hall. Rex after all hadn't had his lunch yet.

There was a small but loud war going on at the table they had left.

Kallus was holding back his Lasat, while Chewbacca was keeping a paw on Han Solo as they shouted back and forth about, well, at the moment it was hard to tell.

"Ah so he does know someone in the Rebellion," Cody remarked to himself.

"Is that Chewbacca?" Rex asked, with a gust of a laugh.

"Yes, he's co-pilot on the freighter that brought General Kenobi back," Cody nodded, "I don't think the pilot knows he only got the job because of it. He reminds me a bit of your General…well before."

Rex looked at him puzzled.

"Later," Cody said wearily and warily. That was a subject that was going to cause his own resentment to flare up and cause Rex pain, and Cody just didn't want to deal right now.

"Hrumph," Rex accepted that was all he was getting from his brother at the moment, "So, the pilot? He involved with Chewbacca the way our Zeb is with Alex?"

That caused Cody to snort with laughter.

"No! More like Chewbacca's adopted him as a troublesome cub."

"Should we split the shinies up before they hurt themselves?" Rex smirked, falling back in the old parlance and sounding for all the galaxy like the _old_ soldier he was, cracking Cody's heart anew.

"No," Cody replied softly, taking his brother's arm and guiding him back to chow line, "No, they have to grow up sometime."


End file.
